


Four Times Dont Cooked for Gregor and One She Didn't

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dont shows she cares by making food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Dont Cooked for Gregor and One She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first TI fics I wrote, iirc, and the first in this format. Hopefully it still holds up!

**i.**

As soon as Dont heard that Nine Shrines Adventure and Dines was being set up, she knew she had to welcome her new ‘neighbors’ properly. Especially since she really wanted to see one of them again. She wanted to make something hearty, since she remembered Gregor saying he tried to stay away from sweets. She wasn’t sure _how_ and thought it very weird- how could he not always want to have delicious baked goods- but she set about making a shepherd’s pie instead of dessert to take to them all. Of course, she also made sure to exclude meat for him, but that wasn’t as odd to her. The only issue was not having some fat grease to throw into the mix for more flavor then.

Of course, the effort she put in making four or five versions until she got the spices re-balanced to make up for it was worth every effort the second he devoured half of it by himself before his friends could even finish their first portions.

 

**ii.**

“Please, Gregor? For me?”

“But you know your own baking well enough!” He insisted, frowning intently at the mixing spoon she was holding out to him, mostly at the bit of dough sitting on it. “Why do I have to test it for you?”

“Because I burnt my tongue yesterday and it’s still kind of sensitive, and I haven’t made berry cookies in a while.”

“Do you have to add even more sugar to it though? Fruit’s already really sweet.”

“It helps the dough to have that extra bit.” She pouted a little, and pitched her voice a little higher. “Pleeeaaaassseeeee?”

“Fine.” He pinched the bit of dough off the spoon and popped it into his mouth. Dont was using a mixture of blueberries and blackberries, and he could taste their combined tartness immediately. It surprised him, because they were overwhelming what he’d expected to be too much added sweetness from the sugar, or flaky texture from the dough. “’S'good!” he said as soon as he swallowed. “So how long until they’re ready?”

Dont chuckled. “What, actually gonna try them this time? They take about an hour and a half to bake, since I have to do it on a low heat so the berries don’t burn. Help me set them up on the sheet though?”

“Of course.” He moved over to join her, and couldn’t help but smile every time she bumped him with her shoulder while they portioned out the dough into cookie-sized balls.

 

**iii.**

Sunset picnics were the best, Gregor had to admit. There were few enough people out at this time of day, and Dont always seemed to get more cuddly as night drew closer. That, and warm muffins were best consumed when they could counteract a chill breeze, and the twilight hour was when that was most likely to come about. He pillowed his head against one arm as he lay on the ground, fingers intertwined with Dont’s as she pointed out constellations and he finished the muffin in his other hand. If every night could be like this, he would be quite a happy man.

 

**iv.**

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Dont’s face was red in embarrassment, her words rushed and breathing heavy as she tried to keep herself from crying. “Are you okay?”

Gregor wiped his face off on his sleeve and huffed out a sigh. His own fault for just barreling through the door in his excitement to go see her for the first time in almost two weeks, and now there was pie on his face. Literally. “Well, at least it tastes good.”

“But I thought you hated chocolate…?”

He licked his lips. “Nah, this’s fine. You made it, after all.” Suddenly he stepped forward and hugged her tightly, illiciting a squeal of surprise. “Besides, this means i get to help you make another one for whoever that was for.”

Dont snuggled against his chest, laughing a little. “I suppose it does, and it is always nice to have your help.”

 

**v.**

Gregor not being a ball of energy was a rare enough sight, but to see him sitting at the bar and actually nursing a drink was enough to make Ashe worried.

“It’s just lemon water,” Thog assured her. “Still weird though. Think the kid’ll be alright?”

“I’m gonna talk to him.” Ashe abandoned her map editing to go sit by Gregor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Dont’s mad at me,” he grumbled. “I went to go see her, and she was watching me do my practice exercises,but all of a sudden she was upset and crying and yelling at me and told me to leave her alone.”

Ashe tilted her head to the side. That didn’t sound very much like the optimistic pigbat. “Has this happened before?”

“A few weeks ago.” Gregor sighed, running a finger around the rim of his drink. “I don’t understand. Every four or five weeks, she suddenly doesn’t want me around for a few days. Am I getting on her nerves? I like being around Dont…”

“Oh!” Ashe chuckled a little. “I know exactly what the problem is. If you want to get on her good side right now, you need to make something with chocolate and take it to  her.”

“But the only reason I ever deal with unhealthy sweets is because she already has some. And besides, if she wanted a dessert, she usually has some laying around her place?” The warrior looked at Ashe, extremely perplexed.

“Trust me on this, Gregor. She’ll appreciate it. I’ll help you out, too.”

Gregor was still hesitant, but decided to take his friend’s advice. It was all worth it when Dont thanked him excitedly after seeing the chocolate cupcakes he’d made, a whole batch just for her (and maybe a few for himself). Even misshapen, slightly burnt, and with a little too clumpy of dough, Dont wouldn’t stop thanking him for them.

Gregor baking treats for Dont once a month quickly became a tradition, and she never stopped thanking him for it when he showed up with his latest attempts in tow. To him, it was worth handling all that unhealthy fatty stuff, so long as he got to see her smile.


End file.
